1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a portable terminal having a camera, and more particularly to a method for locking and releasing a camera in a portable terminal to prevent a user from using the camera in a predetermined area.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, portable terminals, such as mobile phones and notebooks, have become equipped with a camera, to provide a greater variety of services for users. However, the request for security for technology is increasing daily, and the advent of a portable terminal equipped with a camera increases the danger that data requiring security may be compromised. That is, data requiring security, such as technological data, documents, equipment, etc., of a company, may be photographed by a portable terminal equipped with a camera, and the information may be divulged without permission.